


Breakfast and a Show - July 2, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 4





	Breakfast and a Show - July 2, 2020

*Poof* Gregory Goyle had transformed into a large ball of fire and began floating around the Great Hall.

Goyle was the fifth student to transform this week. It all started with Harry Potter becoming a centaur, then Hermione a pile of books. Michael Corner turned into a grindylow, and Professor Vector turned into an abacus.

"I feel I will regret saying this, but Albus, we need to do something. Our students and staff are changing into random creatures and objects! This might be a plot by You Know Who," Minerva said.

"Nonsense, Minnie. Things have been a little slow at meals so I figure why not randomly spike people's drinks with extreme transfiguration potion! It's fun - adds to the show!" Dumbledore said.

At that moment Brian the Obvious Sous Chef transformed into a pair of leather pants, his swords clattering to the ground. Draco ran up to grab them, smirking.

"How do they let you stay as headmaster?" Minerva asked.


End file.
